love forever
by Juli XD
Summary: 2D caminaba muy tranquilo perdido en sus pensamientos cuando de repente se tropieza con una joven muy hermosa y poco a poco todo se va complicando... este es mi primer fic espero que les guste ! XD
1. encuentro

**hola ,soy julian, este es mi primer fic espero que les guste, también se lo quiero dedicar ami querida amiga marati2011 la cual gracias a su apoyo no tendría el valor como para publicar esta historia. **

**subiré el segundo capitulo en la próxima semana. desde ya muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo **

**la historia se trata sobre gorillaZ **

**y la pareja principal de la historia sera 2DxNoodle con un poco de MURDOCxPAULA **

**bueno sin mas contratiempos acá empieza la historia.**

Era un día nublado, parecía que se aproximaba una gran tormenta,  
stuar caminaba por una vereda angosta sosteniendo su café  
en una mano y con la otra agarrándose su cabeza,le avía atacado  
otra de sus migrañas, el dolor fue tan profundo que tubo que  
cerrar sus ojos por unos momentos y agarrar su cabeza con su mano libre.

En eso siente golpe a lo pierde el equilibro y cae asía atrás,  
derramando el café por todos lados.

Estaba un poco adolorido y desonrientado por el golpe, pero se llevo una gran  
sorpresa cuando cuando abrió sus dio cuenta que arriba de el a unos pocos  
centímetros de su cara se encontraba un muchacha de ojos verdes y pelo violeta.  
sus caras se pusieron totalmente rojas de la verguensa que sintieron al darse cuenta que,  
sus labios estaban a centímetros, podían escuchar los latidos de sus corazones  
palpitando cada ves mas fuerte, podían sentir sus respiraciones agitadas.  
Mientras stuar se perdía en la bella mirada de aquella chica de ojos verdes,stuar sintio  
de repente como un sentimiento de calides brotaba dentro de el,un sentimiento  
que no había experimentado hasta ahora, era algo inaplicable para el,algo que no lograba  
entender.

Se quedo estático unos segundos mirando los bellos ojos de la joven desconocida ,a la cual  
al darse cuenta de lo sucedido , y de la posición en la que estaba, de un movimiento rápido se incorporo ,stuar iso lo mismo, luego de incorporarse de la caída miro detenidamente  
a la joven que estaba parada al frente de el tratando de limpiarse un poco el café que se desparramo sobre ella.  
A lo que stuar se animo a hablarle , apesar de que el estaba un poco avergonzado por lo sucedido,  
respiro ondo y dijo.

-2D: l-lo-s-iento. dijo mientras miraba el suelo

-X: n-no te preocupes fue mi culpa por andar distraída. al terminar de decir esto levanto su cabeza y  
dio 2 pasos hasta quedar enfrente de stuar.

-NOODLE: Soy Miho pero puedes decirme noodle. Dijo sonriendo mientras extendía su braso asía stuar.  
Stuar levanto la vista y dijo.

-2D: Soy stuar pero puedes llamarme 2D. Decia mientras le estrellaba la mano de noodle, la cual esta ultima pudo divisar  
un leve sonrojo del muchacho al momento de estrecharle la mano a ella.

-NOODLE: Mucho gusto 2D, lamento a verte arruinado el café es que estaba distraída jugando con mi Nitento y...

en eso 2D la interrumpe.

-2D: N-no te disculpes es mi culpa por no prestar atención asía donde estoy caminando lo s-siento entre cortado sin saber la causa o el porque se ponía nervioso ante noodle

-NOODLE: No te preocupes de verdad, fue mi culpa, bueno me iré a mi casa a cambiarme antes de que empiece a llover.  
Apenas dicho eso en pesaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia.

-2D: mmm n-noodle vives muy legos de aquí ?.

-NOODLE: Como a unas 30 cuadras de aquí porque?

-2D:Se que es un poco atrevido ya que nos acabamos de conocer y estas en todo tu derecho de negarte pero mi casa queda a unas 2 cuadras de aquí y me preguntaba si querías venir de esa forma podrías lavar tu remera manchada con café.ademas me sentiría mal si te fueras así ya que fue mi culpa el que se te allá manchado,ademas esta espesando a llover y como que tu casa queda muy legos podrías esperar en la mía a que a que se seque tu ropa y luego si quieres te puedo llevar hasta tu casa con mi geep. Decia esto un poco avergonzado, a lo que noodle se cerca a el hasta quedar a unos centímetros.

-NOODLE: ¿ 2D puedo preguntarte algo ?

-2D: c-clARro.

-NOODLE: de casualidad ¿no seras un acosador verdad?. Decía mientras ponía una cara seria.

-2D: n-no y-yo no s-soy e-esa c-clase de p-persona l-lo j-juro. Decía mientras su cara se ponía totalmente roja ya que

noodle se avía acercado mucho a la cara de 2D lo que esto lo puso muy nervioso.

-NOODLE: de verdad ?

-2D: d-d-de v-v-verdad. dicho esto la chica se rió un poco al notar el nerviosismo de 2D

-NOODLE: esta bien 2D iré contigo siempre y cuando no pienses en acosarme. cuando dijo esto 2D se puso extremadamente colorado

-2D: e-esta bien,mejor vamos antes de que empiece a llover.  
y así se dirigieron al departamento de 2D que quedaba a unas pocas cuadras.

Llegaron al edificio a las corridas ya que faltando una cuadra había empezado a llover fuerte a lo que noodle se mojo toda, subieron las escaleras, caminaron un angosto pasillo asta llegar a la puerta del departamento de 2D.

2D saco sus llaves del bolsillo abrió la puerta y asiendo un gesto con sus manos invito a noodle a que pasara.

noodle al entrar recorrió con la mirada todo el departamento, no era muy grande pero tampoco muy chico, en el medio estaba un mesa con 2 cillas , una en cada extremo, mas adelante del lado derecho avía un pasillo que daba a las 3 habitaciones que tenia el departamento, una era la pieza de 2D, la otra era el baño, Y por ultimo la 3 puerta donde avía una espacie de mini armario donde 2D guardaba sus camperas zapatillas etc.

adelante de la mesa en el comedor apoyado sobre una pared estaba un sillón de color negro el cual estaba ubicado enfrente de un televisor gigantesco que estaba pegado a la pared, debajo de el estaba conectada la xbox junto a un reproductor de DVD.

-2D: n-noodle iré por unas toallas y ropa para que puedas poner a lavar tu ropa enseguida vuelvo.

-NOODLE: gracias. respondió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. en unos pocos minutos 2D avia vuelto con ropa y toallas para noodle

-2D: t-toma s-sécate, puede que la ropa te quede un poco grande pero es lo único que tengo , lo siento.

-NOODLE: no te preocupes con esto estare bien gracias

-2D : a p-por c-cierto s-si t-te q-quieres b-bañar e-el agua en el baño esta lista puedes bañarte mientras esperas que tu ropa se lave y se seque yo ire a preparar un poco de te para cuando salgas del baño.

-NOODLE: e-esta b-bien g-gracias. Pero y vos también estas muy mojado deberías cambiarte la ropa y secarte también.

-2D: n-no t-te p-preocupes y-yo e-estoy menos mojado que vos, no te preocupes estoy bien así Dicho esto tomo una toalla y secándose la cabeza fue a preparar un te mientras pensaba.

-2D: _no puedo entender que me esta pasando, porque me pongo asi cuando estoy con ella , y sobre todo que es este sentimiento tan calido que siento al mirar su sonrisa, no entiendo que es lo que me esta pasando..._

Mientras tanto en el baño noodle también pensaba mientras estaba bajo la ducha

-NOODLE: _que es lo que me esta pasando primero me tropiezo con un extraño en la calle y luego me meto en su baño a ducharme tranquilamente como si fuera mi casa, uff que día , pero aun asi debo admitir que es muy lindo ademas de tierno y simpático. Ademas cuando estoy en frente de el no se me siento extraña como si me gustara... NO no no no no puede ser eso, ya estoy empezando a imaginarme cosas sin sentido sera mejor que me apure en salir no quiero dejarlo esperando mucho tiempo. _

en eso se escucha sonar el timbre de la puerta del departamento a lo que 2D sale de la cocina dispuesto para abrir la puerta pero de repente de una patada abren la puerta, a lo que 2D se queda sorprendido sin saber como reaccionar quien iba a pensar que el aparecería ahí en el departamento de 2D.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1!

ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO !

COMO YA DIJE SUBIRÉ EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO LA SEMANA QUE VIENE

DESDE YA MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERLO !

PD: perdonen la falta de ortografía XD

fin del primer capitulo


	2. un amigo aparece!

**hola de nuevo! :) **

**bueno tengo un poco de tiempo libre así que aprovecho para subir el capitulo 2 **

**bue acá empieza! espero que lo disfruten ! =D**

****en eso se escucha sonar el timbre de la puerta del departamento a lo que 2D sale de la cocina dispuesto para abrir la puerta pero de repente de una patada abren la puerta, a lo que 2D se queda sorprendido sin saber como reaccionar quien iba a pensar que el aparecería ahí en el departamento de 2D.

-2D: q-q-que haces aquí? russel. lograba decir ante el susto que le avía provocado el baterista.

-RUSSEL: lo siento mucho D, decía mientras cerraba la puerta, lamento molestarte en este momento y perdón por abrir la puerta de esa manera pero como no contestabas me empece a preocupar.

-2D: no te preocupes russ no hay problema. Pero dime ¿ porque estas aquí?. paso algo grave?

-RUSSEL: bueno es que mi barrio se inundo totalmente de agua y mi casa no fue la excepción, y bueno como vivimos cerca pensé en tal vez si me podría quedar un tiempo hasta que todo se normalice.

-2D: bueno veras russ yo...

no pudo terminar la frase ya que fue interrumpido por el grito de noodle desde el baño ,que al escuchar el golpe que le avía dado russ a la puerta se preocupo.

-NOODLE: 2D ! ¿paso algo? ¿que fue ese ruido?.

-2D : no no paso nada es solo mi amigo russel.

-NOODLE: OK!

-RUSSEL: O_O perdón D no sabia que ya tenias compania, mejor me voy nos vemos en unos días para el ensayo. dijo mientras le daba la espalda a 2D y se dirigía asía la puerta.

-2D: no espera russ, estas mal entendiendo , ella es solo una ami...

no pudo seguir ya que russel lo interrumpió

-RUSSEL: tranquilo D , no pasa nada, no te preocupes no tienes que explicarme nada, nos vemos luego

-2D: p-p-pero en donde te quedaras?

-RUSSEL : me quedare con el gruñón de murdoc

-2D: con MURDOC! , estas loco ! gamas te dejara que vivas con el.

-RUSSEL : tranquilo me debe varias favores así que tendrá que aceptar si o si. En fin nos vemos luego D, cuídate!

-2D : ok nos vemos luego russ , cuídate!. dicho esto se estrecharon en un abraso ya que eran muy buenos amigos, 2D siempre le contaba todo a russel y viceversa. pero mientras se estaban despidiendo russ le dijo algo a 2D.

-RUSSEL: oye D , antes de que me valla quiero asegurarme de una cosa.

-2D: claro russ dime .

-RUSSEL : ahora que lo pienso estas con una chica , solo en tu departamento , en medio de una tormenta.

Decia con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

-RUSSEL: solo por precaución tienes profilácticos verdad?.si quieres te puedo dar algunos si es que no tienes.

Al escuchar esto 2D se puso colorado a no mas poder, poniéndose totalmente nervioso.

-2D: s-s-si t-t-ten-go, p-p-pe-ro,r-russ t-t-te e-e-es-ta-s c-con fu-fun-fundien-do e-ella...

no puedo terminar de hablar ya que el russel se avía marchado riéndose a mas no poder por la reacción de 2D

-2D:(suspiro)

2D se dirigio asia la puerta para cerrara y cuando se dio cuenta se asombro a haber a noodle con la remera de T virus de 2D y unos pantalones cortos de verano, ella estaba apoyándose sobre la pared con los brasos cruzados mirando seriamente a 2D.

-2D: n-noodle!

-NOODLE:...

-2D: mmm h-a-a-ace c-c-cuan-to que e-es-tas a-ahi

-NOODLE: o no te preocupes no escuche mucho sobre la conversación que tuviste con tu amigo señor '' profiláctico''

-2D: n-n-no noodle es-tas e-qui-v-o-ca-da m-mi a-mi-go russ s-so-lo e-esta-ba bro-me-an-do lo-lo juro. mientras decía esto 2D se ponía cada ves mas nervioso y su cara estaba totalmente roja de la vergüenza.

noodle al notar esto decidió seguir con su pequeña broma.

-NOODLE: como se que no estas mintiendo, o que no eres un violador que quiere hacerme daño , creo que sera mejor que me valla ami casa, luego pasare de nuevo, y te devolveré la ropa y también me llevare la mía. entonces paso por al lado del peliazul , dirigiéndose asía la puerta , fingiendo estar enojada, y justo cuando esta por decirle a 2D que era una broma, siente que la sujetan del braso era el peliazul que estaba parado sujetando el braso de noodle y mirándola a los ojos le dijo

-2D: no puedo dejarte ir afuera hay una fuerte tormenta y podrías salir lastimada si salieras ahora, te pido mil disculpas si lo que dijo mi amigo te ofendió, y también quiero que sepas que te estoy diciendo la verdad mi amigo solo estaba bromeando, no soy un violador y mucho menos pensaría en hacerte daño, nos conocemos ase poco pero con todo lo que hablamos siento que nos conociéramos de hace mucho tiempo ,ademas eres especial para mi miho.

noodle al ver la seriedad del muchacho quedo estática, desde luego sabia que estaba diciendo la verdad pero ahí algo en sus ultimas palabras que provocaron algo en noodle un sentimiento cálido , de pronto se dio cuenta que estaban muy cerca el uno al otro por lo que se puso nerviosa, a lo que 2D noto un leve tono rojo en las mejillas de noodle

-NOODLE : jajaja caiste 2D. solo estaba bromeando no me iva a ir dencerio. decia mientras se alegaba del peliazul.

-NOODLE: iré a haber si mi ropa ya se seco.

noodle le dio la espalda al peliazul y se fue por el pasillo al lavadero. a todo esto 2D se quedo parado en la sala agarrándose con una mano la cabeza sin entender nada , aunque se puede notar un leve tono rojo en sus mejillas , acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa mientras contemplaba como noodle se se alegaba por el angosto pasillo. Mientras un pensamiento se le cruzo por su cabeza ahora lo entendía ese sentimiento que no podía entender que no sabia que era , ese sentimiento que había olvidado completamente tras varios años de soledad, engaños , y mentiras. Al fin lo comprendía lo que el sentía cada ves que estaba cerca de noodle era **AMOR** 2D se había enamorado de noodle.

fin del capitlo 2

**bueno hasta acá llegue ya no puedo seguir escribiendo son las 4 de la madrugada en argentina y el sueño me esta matando jjaj xD al menos pude subir el capitulo jejej **

**bueno espero que les allá gustado , perdón si hubo alguna parte en la que no se entendió bien es que a esta hora ya estoy en modo zombie y aveces no me doy cuenta de lo que escribo :P **

**ENNNNNNNN FINNNNNNN ( tengo que dejar de ver HolaSoyGerman jajaj XD )**

puede que unos dias suba el cap 3

bueno eso fue todo chau chau !


	3. una nueva amiga

**holaaaa I'm back jajajjaja al fin tengo tiempo para subir el capitulo 3 **

**en realidad lo iva a subir ayer, pero bueno se me paso volando el tiempo. **

**la verdad es que me la pase viendo holasoygerman y bueno el tiempo se me fue muy rápido**

**sin que me de cuenta eran las 4 de la madrugada O_O y ahora recién me levanto parezco un zoobie, y encima quería seguir durmiendo pero ase tanta calor que no se puede estar en la pieza T_T , asi que tome la net y salí al aire libre y bueno ahora estoy acostado en la sombra de un árbol tomando helado mientras escribo jeje XD ENNNNNFINNNNNN . no los molesto mas que empieza el capitulo 3 **

**ah y por cierto casi se me olvida gracias a por lo reviews a **

**Nicoletta3239**

marati2011

**yessikatolen**

**me pone feliz que les guste la historia y gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerla :D**

capitulo 3 : ensayo

noodle le dio la espalda al peliazul y se fue por el pasillo al lavadero. a todo esto 2D se quedo parado en la sala agarrándose con una mano la cabeza sin entender nada , aunque se puede notar un leve tono rojo en sus mejillas , acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa mientras contemplaba como noodle se se alegaba por el angosto pasillo. Mientras un pensamiento se le cruzo por su cabeza ahora lo entendía ese sentimiento que no podía entender que no sabia que era , ese sentimiento que había olvidado completamente tras varios años de soledad, engaños , y mentiras. Al fin lo comprendía lo que el sentía cada ves que estaba cerca de noodle era **AMOR** 2D se había enamorado de noodle.

2D al fin se avía dado cuenta de lo que sentía pero le costaba reconocerlo agito su cabeza de un lado al otro tratando de sacarse esa idea de la cabeza, para stuar AMOR no era mas que una palabra que significaba sufrimiento,soledad,dolor, angustia. El ya avía sufrido demasiado la ultima y no quería que volviese a pasar, se juro así mismo que gamas se enamoraría de nuevo. ademas es como es posible que se enamorara si apenas la conoce no sabe nada de ella,a lo que la respuesta se le vino a la mente, primero hablaría con ella para conocerla mejor luego pasara lo que tenga que pasar. dicho esto stuar se dirijio asía la cosina para empezar a preparar el te

-noodle: aun esta muy húmeda tendré que esperara un poco mas a que se termine de secar. ¿2D? donde estas?

-2D: estoy en la casina! ise un poco de te quieres?

-noodle: claro, gracias.

-2D: espera en la sala ahora iré para allá.

2D se acercaba asía donde estaba noodle con una bandeja grado con dos tasas de te y galletas la bandeja estaba un poco pesada así que le costaba moverse un poco. a lo que noodle lo noto y decidió ayudarlo

-noodle: déjame ayudarte. dijo mientras se paraba y se acercaba a stuar

-2D: no esta bien no te preocupes. pero de repente ve a noodle abalanzarse asía el lo que lo sompredio mucho, noodle se en un intento de ayudarlo a sostener la pesada bandeja se tropezó pisándose uno de los cordones de su zapatilla. a lo que perdió el equilibro y lo ultimo que logro ver fue la bandeja volando por el techo del departamento.

-2D : auch auch quema quema quema quema !. decía mientras se trataba de sacar su sacaba rápidamente su remera ya que estaba empapada por completo del te

-noodle: ja ja ja lo siento mucho no fue mi ja jaja intención me tropecé con mis cordones y jajaja , lo siento mucho 2D de verdad ajja . explicaba entre risas al ver a stuar forcejear por sacarse la remera empapada lo que le causaba risa ya que parecía una caricatura por como intentaba sacarse la remera.

-noodle: espera lo estas asiendo mal déjame ayudarte ( de nuevo ) pensó .

noodle se puso adelante de 2D y agarro la remera y junto a stuar tiraron asía arriba sacándola con mucha facilidad. pero la risa de noodle se apago y quedo petrificada al ver el cuerpo de 2D un cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, por todos lados, moretones por doquier como si le hubiesen dado una gran paliza . stuar al darse cuenta de la reacción de noodle se puso de nuevo la remera. y se dio vuelta diciendo.

-2D: gracias por ayudarme noodle , iré a cambiarme a mi pieza enseguida vuelvo.

noodle logro salir de su estado de shock y se dio vuelta para llamar a 2D pero el ya se avía metido a su habitación. decidió que seria mejor preguntar celo luego ahora mejor limpiaría todo el desastre que avía en el piso. ( mas bien en toda la sala avía te asta en el techo XD )

en la Habitación de stuar .

-2D: soy un tonto ella no debería de haber visto esto, no tendría que haberme echo el gracioso con eso de la remera. de seguro me preguntara por las cicatrices, bueno si me lo pregunta no me queda otra que decirle la verdad y contarle todo.

stuar se cambio y y salio asía la sala ahí estaba noodle sentada en la mesa tomando te de otro extremo avía otra tasa preparada para stuar.

-2D: guau preparaste 2 tasas de te tan rápido ?

-noodle: jeje es que ahí suficiente agua como para preparar mas así que después de limpiar me tome la libertad de prepara 2 mas espero que no te moleste. decia mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa

-2D: no esta bien no te preocupes , lamento que mucho que tuvieses que limpiar todo el desastre tu sola. dijo un poco apenado

-noodle: no te preocupes no fue gran cosa.

-2D: oye noodle sobre las cicatrices que viste en mi cuerpo veras me las ise cuando...

no pudo continuar ya que noodle lo interrumpió.

-noodle: no te preocupes no necesitas explicarme nada, admito que me quede muy sorprendida al verlas, pero si prefieres no hablar de ello no hay problema no quiero obligarte ni nada por el estilo, ademas eso no me importa. luego de decir esto noodle mostro una calida sonrisa que somprendio a stuar dejándolo estupefacto y luego de un rato dijo.

-2D: jajajja jajja

-noodle: que ¿que pasa?

-2D : perdón perdón es que eres muy linda. dijo a lo que noodle quedo sompredida mientras su cara se iva poniendo cada ves mas roja a mas no poder

-noodle: c-callate t-tonto. dijo mientras miraba asía otro lado asiendo puchero.

-2D: jajajja lo siento lo siento, en fin, ahora que me doy cuenta desde que llegamos a mi departamento no pudimos tener un tiempo para poder hablar y conocernos mejor.

-noodle: es verdad ahora que lo dices, estuve viendo y tienes muchos teclados tirados en el pasillo y varios microfonos.

-2D: si es que soy el cantante de una banda que se llama GorillaZ , también soy el teclarista y compongo mis canciones.

-noodle: eres cantante GUAU yo también canto y toco la guitarra , ah y también compongo mis canciones.

-2D : de verdad que casualidad nosotros ahora estamos buscando un guitarrista ya que nuestra guitarrista se puso de novia con nuestro bajista y decidió dejar la banda, pero nos ayuda consiguiendo conciertos y esas cosas ella junto al bajista son nuestros representantes.

-noodle: guau que tiernos.

-2D: ahora que lo pienso no te gustaría tocar en nuestra banda?. lo único que tienes que hacer es venir al próximo ensayo con migo, tocar algo enfrente de los chicos y de seguro te aceptan.

-noodle: no se no estoy muy segura.

-2D: vamos sera divertido.

-noodle: esta bien ok. y cuando ensayan ?

-2D:mmm dejame pensar creo que hoy.

-noodle: HOY!

-2D: si pero creo que con este temporal de seguro lo aremos mañana o pasado.

-noodle: ahora que lo dices, parace que esto esta empeorando cada ves mas , es como una lluvia sin fin.

-2D: si tienes razon y ya esta oscureciendo... mmm oye noodle , si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir por mi no hay problema.

-noodle: n-no se si deba ya te eh causado mucho problemas.

-2D: oh no no esta bien ami no me molesta ,ademas es divertido tener compania no te preocupes. yo dormiré en el sillón mientras tu duermes en mi pieza, bueno que te parece si ahora jugamos a la xbox ?

-noodle: okey esta bien ¿ que juegos tienes?

-2D: déjame ver tengo pokemos ,street fighter, tekken ,mortal kombat...

no pudo seguir ya que noodle lo interrumpió con un grito

-noodle: kyaaa , tienes el ultimo juego de pokemon ! ahí que jugarlo ahora si? dijo esto ultimo con una cara de gatito ( como el gato de shrek XD)

-2D: o-o-ok , juguemos a pokemon. dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa al ver a noodle. a lo que esta se puso a dar saltos de alegría por toda la sala .

Mientras jugaban 2D miraba a noodle como jugaba poniendo extrañas caras y dando sal titos y bailes exóticos y locos cuando ganaba. mientras noodle asía unos de sus bailes se percato de que 2D la estaba viendo a lo que se puso totalmente colorada. a lo que 2D lanzo una pequeña risita.

-2D: sabes noodle me agrada que seas mi amiga . decía mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-noodle: gracias ami también me agrada saber que ise un nuevo amigo . dijo mientras también sonreía de oreja a oreja en un momento se iso un licencio que luego fue interrumpido por un ruido.

-2D: grugrgrrrg( ruido de estomago , si ya se es malisimo T_T)

-noodle: jajajja parece que tienes hambre.

-2D: l-lo s-siento , que te parece si pedimos pizza?

- noodle: no creo que vengan con este temporal que tal si la asemos nosotros?

-2D: ok vamos a la cocina a preparar todo.

-noodle : oh no quédate aquí yo la are.

-2D :O_O que no déjame que te ayude por lo menos.

-noodle: no hay necesidad.

-2D: insisto eres mi invitada

-noodle: ya lo se , pero por favor deja que yo lo haga es la única forma que tengo para agradecerte que me dejes quedarme esta noche . dijo mientras le sonreía a 2D , este después de pensarlo un poco accedió.

noodle se dirijío a asía la cocina a preparar la pizza , mientras 2D se recostaba sobre el sillón pensando.

-2D: _valla que dia el de hoy, esto se parece mucho a los comic´s que leo siempre , ahhh (suspiro) bueno al menos esta ves no estoy solo estoy con ella. espero que se apure con la pizza porque me estoy muriendo de hambre T_T _

**fin del capitulo 3 **

**buenoo hasta aquí llegue no es mucho pero es lo que pude llegar a escribir o mas bien hasta donde llego mi imaginación :P **

**bueno me tengo que ir espero que les guste ,desde ya perdón por las faltas de ortografía y si alguna parte no se entendió bien. gracias por tomarce la molestia de leerlo y gracias por dejar reviews ! prometo subir el proximo capitulo pronto por ahora me ire a descansar un poco. **

**ENNNNNN FINNNNNNNNNN **

**nos vemos chau chau ! **


	4. hora de las preguntas!

**Holaa! volví ! jajaj después de mucho tiempo de pasármela de vago! pude hacer algo de tiempo y poder continuar el fic ! XD , este cap. tengo pensado hacerlo un poco mas corto ya que no dispongo de mucho tiempo y ademas estoy muerto de sueño! T_T , asi que sepan disculpar si alguna parte no se logra entender =D , bueno no los molesto mas , que empieza el capitulo 4 ! **

capitulo 4 :

noodle se dirijío a asía la cocina a preparar la pizza , mientras 2D se recostaba sobre el sillón pensando.

-2D: _valla que dia el de hoy, esto se parece mucho a los comic´s que leo siempre , ahhh (suspiro) bueno al menos esta ves no estoy solo estoy con ella. espero que se apure con la pizza porque me estoy muriendo de hambre T_T_

__Estaba 2D sentado en el sillón mirando algo de TV ( aunque no avia nada bueno , salvo los simpsons XD)

-2D : noodle! te falta mucho ? . grito stuar desde la sala.

-noodle : solo un poco mas , ya casi, auch!

2D al escuchar el grito de noodle se paro rápidamente del sillón , y casi a las corridas se dirijio asía la cocina , al llegar se encontró con noodle agarrándose la mano con cara de dolor , que al ver a 2D la cambio por una sonrisa alegre y cálida, intento disimular que no avía pasado nada , aunque le doliera mucho pensó que seria mejor aparentar que no le avía pasado nada para no preocupar a 2D , aunque stuar se dio cuenta de lo que avía pasado , al parecer noodle se avía olvidado ponerse el guante para sacar la pizza del horno , y bueno se termino quemando.

stuar la agarro de la mano a noodle y se la llevo a la sala , la sentó en la mesa y le dijo que esperar , fue hasta el baño y tomo el botiquín de primero auxilios, lo llevo a la sala donde estaba noodle lo puso sobre la mesa , tomo su mano , y comenzó a curarle la quemadura de la mano .

durante un tiempo ni noodle ni 2D no pronunciaron ni una sola palabra, noodle no decía nada porque estaba apenada , y 2D estaba muy concentrado en curarle la mano a noodle.

mientras 2D le terminaba de dar la ultima vuelta al vendaje de la mano de noodle.

-noodle: l-lo siento, soy una inútil por mi culpa te preocupaste y ademas de seguro la pizza ya se debe de haber quemado, lo sient..

no pudo seguir ya que 2D la interrumpió

-2D : no te preocupes no es la gran cosa , ademas tu eres mas importante para mi que esa tonta pizza. dijo mientras le mostraba a noodle una cálida , feliz y reconfortante sonrisa en su rostro.

noodle le devolvió la sonrisa a 2D aun que no duro mucho ya que en su cabeza empeso a resonar algo que avía dicho stuar, _ademas tu eres mas importante para mi que esa tonta pizza , tu eres mas importante para mi , mas importante para mi , para mi... _

-noodle: _no no no puede ser deja de pensar cosas sin sentido_ ! pensaba noodle mientras estaba toda apenada

- 2D : noodle que pasa? estas toda roja como un tomate. dijo stuar sin entender muy bien que estaba pasando.

- noodle : n- no es nada, bueno iré a aver como esta la pizza aunque se debe de aver quemado toda. dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla .

-2D: que? no no tu que quedas aquí sentada yo iré a aver la pizza.

-noodle : ok ! . respondio con una gran sonrisa.

- 2D : MMM noodle , que te parece si comemos algo de comida china que tengo en la heladera porque la pizza esta prácticamente echa un carbón . dijo 2D desde la cocina

- noodle: ok !

luego de media hora...

-2D: ok a qui esta tu plato y este es el mio , por cierto sabes como se usan estos palillos porque me vinieron con la caja pero no tengo idea de como usarlos y para colmo todos mis cubiertos están sucios y olvide lavarlos. dijo con un leve toque roguiso en su mejilla

-noodle: jajaj si si lo se , mira es muy fácil lo sostienes así y para agarrar la comida ases esto.

-2D: guah no es tan difícil aver lo intentare ! , dijo pero cuando se llevo el pedasito de carne que avia logrado agarrar con los palillos asía la boca y cuando estaba a punto de comerlo este se le resbalo de los palillos y se le callo al suelo . aunque 2D no se avía dado cuenta y cuando cerro su boca lo único que consiguió morder fue al aire.

al ver esto a noodle le causo mucha gracias . y se echo a reír a mas no poder.

- noodle: jajajajajja jajajajjajaj.

- 2D : mmmm

-noodle :ajaj tranquilo al prisipio cuesta pero luego te acostumbras.

-2D: mm por cierto ahora que estamos mas tranquilos podríamos hablar para conocernos mejor no crees ?

-noodle: ah es verdad ! claro empieza preguntando tu .

-2D: mm no se... cuantos años tienes?

-noodle: bueno eso no se le pregunta a una mujer 2D!

- 2D : ah yo lo siento..

-noodle: jaja era broma tengo 19 y tu ?

- 2D: yo tengo 20 y de donde eres?

-noodle : soy de Japón, pero me vine a vivir a Inglaterra cuando tenia 10 con mi padre. y tu ?

-2D : ah , yo nací aquí en Inglaterra ,pero a los 17 me vine a vivir solo al centro. y ahí es cuando conocí a mis amigos.

-noodle: ah..

-2D : por cierto noodle? no te molestan mis ajos?

-noodle: ah? tus ojos ? ah! no en absoluto. por cierto que te paso por que los tienes así?

-2D: bueno veras ase un tiempo tube un accidente mientras trabaja un auto conducido por murdoc entro volando a la tienda y el para golpes me pego en los ojos , pero solo me quebró uno , luego cai en estado vegetativo de ahí lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba tirado en el suelo abajo de la lluvia con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y mi amigo murdoc dentro del auto mirándome raro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-noodle : woow! bueno ahora te toca!

- 2D: bueno no se emm tienes novio ?

-noodle : bueno la verdad es que...

**CHAN CHAN... **

**JAJA los deje con la intriga no? que contestara noodle? tal ves si... tal ves no... tal ves le guste alguien... **

**quien sabe? jajajaj **

**bueno lamento tener que dejarlo hasta aca pero se me acabo el tiempo y bueno tengo mucho sueño =P **

**ennnnnnnnn finnnnnnnnn **

**me despido ! ojala les aya gustado ! perdonen la falta de ortografía ! gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo ! **

**ah casi me olvido y por si no logro subir el otro cap para navidad-FELIZ NAVIDAD! que la pasen muy bien ! =D **

**bueno eso fue todo gracias por todo y **

**chau chau **


	5. sucesos inesperados

**hola a todos! perdonen la tardanza es que estuve muy ocupado ( fiesta de navidad + fiesta de fin de año + fiesta de año nuevo + fiesta de cumpleaños = cansancio y sueño extremo XD) jeje bueno hoy solamente voy a escribir un poco , ya que me quede viendo (de nuevo ) HolaSoyGerman :P y bueno son como las 4 de la madrugada así que voy a escribir hasta donde pueda llegar mi imaginación , bueno lo nos jodo mas. nos vemos :D **

capitulo 5:

-noodle : woow! bueno ahora te toca!

- 2D: bueno no se emm tienes novio ?

-noodle : bueno la verdad es que...

-2D : ¿?

-noodle : hace un tiempo termine una relación. dijo noodle un poco dudosa de su respuesta mientras miraba con la cabeza baja el plato de fideos con una mirada pensativa

-2D : perdón yo no quise...

-noodle : oh no esta bien no te preocupes. dijo mostrando un gran sonrisa , y tu estas de novio? . su rostro se torno algo rojo al hacer la pregunta.

-2D : yo bueno este...yo estoy soltero. dijo mientras luchaba para poder agarrar un pedazo de carne con los palillos

luego de un tiempo 2D y noodle habían terminado de comer y 2D se pusieron a jugar a la xBox , estaban jugando al mortal kombat , y era como la 3 pelea que jugaban y 2D iva ganando.

-2D : jaja voy a ganar de nuevo !

- noodle : no te confíes demasiado . y de un movimiento noodle venció a 2D. dejando a este boquiabiarto frente al televisor.

-2D: c-omo c-omo i-isiste eso ? . logro pronunciar 2D sin salir de su asombro

-noodle: ah... no es nada luego te enseño me iré a dormir estoy algo cansada

-2D: ok, tu duerme en mi pieza yo duermo en el sillón

-noodle: estas seguro?

-2D: si no hay problema.

luego de unas horas 2D estaba acostado en el sillón durmiendo cuando de repente , el se despertó de repente algo asustado por la pesadilla que avía tenido.

-2D: q- que fue eso ? , noodle ! .dijo exaltado.

stuar dio un salto y se dirijio a su habitación, y solo cuando pudo verificar que noodle estaba bien acostada en su cama durmiendo como un ángel pudo respirar tranquilo , se dio la vuelta y se dirijio al sillón de nuevo , se sentó en el , se agarro la cabeza y se puso a pensar en ese sueño , mas que sueño era una pesadilla , se dijo a si mismo en sus pensamientos.

-2D : sera mejor que no le cuente a noodle sobre esta pesadilla , por ahora tengo que asegurarme que no le pase nada a ella, ah... por ahora sera mejor dormir , mañana sera un día largo. dijo mientras recostaba cabeza sobre la almohada.

luego a la mañana siguiente...

2D estaba durmiendo plácidamente cuando siente que una voz lo llama pero aun así decide seguir durmiendo.

-noodle: 2D... 2D... hey 2D ! . al ver que no respondía a noodle se le ocurre una idea.

va hasta la cocina llena una garra de agua vuelve a la sala se para enfrente de 2D y le vacía la garra de agua en su cara. despertando a si a 2D ,

-2D : q-que p-paso . logro decir stuar entre tosiendo, mientras logro divisar a una noodle riéndose a mas no poder con una garra en la mano y ahí pudo darse cuenta de lo que avía pasado a lo que decide abalanzarse sobre noodle , pero esta se dio cuenta de las intenciones de stuar y se echo a correr por toda la sala riendo sin para con un 2D todo empapado persiguiéndola y gusto cuando estaba por atraparla noodle se da vuelta de golpe diciendo que se rendía que estaba cansada de tanto correr , pero 2D no tubo tiempo de frenar a lo que ambos chocaron y cayeron al suelo , que dando 2D a unos centimetros de noodle , sus caras estaban muy cerca al igual que sus labios , podían sentir el latir de sus corazones acelerando cada ves mas fuerte acompañado con una respiración agitada de ambos , 2D quedo hipnotizado ante la hermosa mirada de miho , y sintió como sus caras sus labios se acercaban cada ves mas cerca , casi cuando ya estaban por concluir con un beso, alguien golpea la puerta , asustandolos a ambos.

- 2D: yo lo s-siento . dijo stuar mientras ayudaba a noodle a levantarse.

-noodle: no esta bien no pasa nada ,dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-2D : iré a ver quien toca la puerta.

-noodle : ok..yo iré a hacer algo de té

- 2D : ok

stuar se dirijio a la hacia la puerta perdido en sus pensamiento por lo que acababa de pasar, pero mayor fue su asombro al ver quien era el que tocaba la puerta...

**fin del capitulo 5 **

**bueno eso fue todo por ahora , lamento dejarlo acá ,pero mi cama me esta llamando a gritos XD **

**desde ya gracias por los reviews , y por la buena onda de verdad MUCHAS GRACIAS ! **

**lamento a verme tardado tanto en escribir pero es que no tenia mucha inspiración que digamos :P **

**gracias por haberse tomado las molestias de leerlo y perdonen por las faltas de ortografía :D **

** y de nuevo perdón por hacerlo tan corto , de verdad lo siento. **

**ennnnnnnnnn finnnnnnnnnnnnnnn **

**esto fue todo gracias y nos vemos la semana que viene ( dencerio tengo que dejar de ver HolaSoyGerman jajaja XDD **

**ah y por cierto se que es tarde pero bueno FELIZ AÑO NUEVO ! **

**eso fue todo nos vemos saludos se los quiere ! **

**chau chau ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**holaaaa ! volvi ! jajaj despues de mucho tiempo al fin puedo seguir con mi fic :'D , desde ya les pido mil disculpas por la tardanza es que con esto del trabajo no tuve tiempo de escribir prácticamente nada , pero pude darme un tiempo para poder escribir un poco ! bueno ya nos los jodo mas que empieze el capitulo 6 ! ah y por cierto una aclaración cuando las letras aparezcan asi (**_**pensamiento**_**) es porque esta pensando XDDD**

capitulo 6:

stuar se dirijio a la hacia la puerta perdido en sus pensamiento por lo que acababa de pasar, pero mayor fue su asombro al ver quien era el que tocaba la puerta...

2D: n-no puede ser...

xXx: holaa 2D cuando tiempo sin verte ! , dame un abrazo !

2D : BARNEY ! , dijo 2D mientras corria a darle un fuerte abrazo a su amigo dinosaurio.

noodle : ey 2D de casualidad tienes... O_O barney ! . grito noodle mientras abrazaba fuerte con mucha alegría al dinosaurio

barney : bueno ya que estamos aqui porque no cantamos un poco

ok! dijieron eforicamente 2D y noodle

barney 2D y noodle : te quiero yo y tu a mi somos una familia feliz...

j**ajajajajajajajajajajajajajja jajajajjajja**

**como me rei al escribir esto jajaja de seguro se abran quedado con una cada de WTF ! jajajja bueno ahora si a continuar con el fic ! ( esta ves en serio XD )**

stuar se dirijio a la hacia la puerta perdido en sus pensamiento por lo que acababa de pasar, pero mayor fue su asombro al ver quien era el que tocaba la puerta...

paula : 2D ! . grito paula mientras de un salto le daba un gran abrazo a stuar

2D : p-paula n-no puedo r-respirar

paula : mm que dijiste ? . dijo mientras seguía abrasandolo

noodle : ejemm . ( aclaro su garganta )

paula : oh no sabia que tenias novia

2D: aslhalsjdfaskl ( se esta ahogando )

noodle: ah ! no no no soy su novia . respondió apenada

paula : _oh que lastima_ . pensó paula

noodle: mm yo no quiero decir nada pero creo que estas apretando muy fuerte el cuello de 2D

paula : mmm ah ! perdón no me avía dado cuenta 2D

2D : COF COF no no al problema y para que viniste ?

paula : bueno me mando murdoc para que te avisara que mas tarde habrá ensayo .

2D : ok , a por cierto ella es noodle una amiga , noodle te presento a paula ella es nuestra guitarrista suplente y también es la novia de murdoc .

paula : y también soy la ex novia de stuar .

noodle : °_°

2D : si también es mi ex , QUE paula no dijas eso tan a la ligera

paula : jajaj perdón se me escapo

2D : bueno en todo caso paula , noodle es guitarrista y quiero llevarla para que los chicos la oigan para ver si les gusta y así quedar como nuestra guitarrista principal .

paula : oh asi que tocas la guitarra ?

noodle : bueno no mucho . dijo algo apenada

paula : jajaj creo que nos llevaremos muy bien , ya se porque no somos amigas ? dijo mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa

noodle : si si claro . respondio alegremente noodle ,al saber que por fin había echo una amiga, ya que desde que llego al país no tenia a nadie.

2D : que linda se ve noodle cuando sonríe ( perdido en su mundo XD )

paula : bueno sera mejor que me valla , nos vemos

noodle : chauu

2D: chauu

noodle : bueno antes de ir me ire a fijar si mi ropa ya esta seca , ah y por cierto el te ya esta listo .

2D : ok (_lastima porque ese camisón le queda muy bien_ ) dijo mientras miraba a noodle embobado .

noodle : mm 2D te pasa algo tienes una cara muy rara .

2D : eh ? oh no nada nada iré a buscar el te . dijo un poco avergonzado

noodle : ok ( _ejjej que lindo se ve cuando se avergüenza )_. pensó mientras iba a ver su ropa .

fin del capitulo 6 .

**ohh termineeeee XDD jeje y pensar que solo faltan 2 capítulos para que termine la primer parte XD**

**bueno como siempre les agradezco de todo corazón que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer mi fic , perdonen la falta de ortografía XD , MUCHAS gracias también por los favoritos y los reviews que me dejan gracias de verdad se los quiere muchísimo ! . bueno ya no los molesto mas esto fue todo no se pierdan los siguientes capitulo tengo pensado un final increible XD bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**

**chau chau !**


	7. Chapter 7

**holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ejem ejem se me tildo la ''A'' , bueno ahora voy a subir el ante ultimo capitulo y luego en una semana o 4 días si puedo subiré el gran final ! :P ok ya no los jodo , ah y por cierto le quería agradecerles a todos por los reviews gracias ! y en especial a GUEST ! por hacerme acordar que no puse '' ennnn fiinnnn '' como hago siempre jajaj si estas leyendo esto gracias ! , ok ahora si acá les dejo el capitulo 7 ( me encanta este numero no se porque jeje XD ) **

**ah y antes de que me olvide quiero probar algo que me sugirió un amigo , ahora cuando lo lean se van a dar cuenta ya que este capitulo y el siguiente serán muy diferentes al resto , ya que noodle contara todo como en primera persona ( ya se es un embole lo que acabo de escribir ahora cuando lo lean se darán cuenta XD ) **

**CAPITULO 7 : la banda **

2D : eh ? oh no nada nada iré a buscar el te . dijo un poco avergonzado

noodle : ok ( _ejjej que lindo se ve cuando se avergüenza )_. pensó mientras iba a ver su ropa .

pasaron unas 2 horas y 2D avía llevado a noodle conocer la banda , bueno creo que esta de de mas decir que quedaron muy asombrados por como noodle tocaba la guitarra , así que la aceptaron como guitarrista principal.

ya avía pasado 1 año exactamente desde que me uní a la banda por lo cual a murdoc se le ocurrió hacer una fiesta para celebrar , russel puso su casa a disposición ya que la de el era muy grande , yo y 2D nos encargaríamos de llevar algo para comer , y murdoc y paula para tomar.

Despues de ponernos de acuerdo nos fuimos cada uno a su casa , y 2D y yo quedamos en el que el iría a buscarme para ir a la fiesta luego ya que yo no conocía la casa de russel.

_ya en la casa de noodle... _

noodle : mmm , no se que ponerme para esta noche ademas no se como sera la fiesta , tal ves si es un fiesta formal tendré que usar vestido o tal ves es una fiesta en nosotros así que tal ves algo normal mm no se.

en eso suena el timbre ...

noodle: si eres 2D pasa ! , grito noodle desde su pieza . durante todo un año 2D y noodle se avían conocido mejor y eran mejores amigos ...

2D : noodle ya estas lista ?

noodle : solo un momento si ya salgo.

2D : ok te espero en la sala .

noodle : mmm ah ya se usare mi vestido negro , mm si este me queda perfecto bien ahora si , 2D ! ya estoy lista.

2D: uf menos mal ya esta cansado de esp... , 2D quedo hipnotizado ante lo hermosa que estaba noodle con su vestido.

noodle : mm que ibas a decir ?

2D : que hermo... , que dijo que lin.. dijo que mejor no apuremos .

noodle : a si seguro vamos.

y así nos dirigimos a la casa russel , la fiesta era un descontrol , había mucho alcohol ( demasiado ) , y bueno ya se imaginaran , murdoc estaba solo con sus calzoncillos arriba de la mesa cantando

HAPPINES de Three Days Grace , todo era perfecto , en especial el , se veía tan lindo daban ganas de besarle y abrasarlo toda la vida , pero en fin la noche se fue yendo y al final termine en los hombros de 2D , que me estaba llevando hasta mi casa , ya que no podía caminar porque me dolían las piernas de tanto bailar , y no solo sino que tenia pensado decir a 2D lo que siento esta decidida al 100%

noodle : oye 2D , que te parece si nos sentamos a descansar un poco en a aquel banco de la plaza.

2D: ok ... ahh que bien se siente jeje .

noodle : ey ni que fuera tan pesada !

2D : ajaj solo bromeaba jeje

noodle : mm ey... puedo decirte algo .

2D : claro no hay problema

noodle: bueno la verdad es que hace rato que quiero decirte que yo... pero es interrumpida por el ruido de la panza de 2D .

2D : oye espera antes de seguir quieres un helado , es que entre tanto alcohol me agarro hambre.

noodle: eh... jajajajjajajaj sii claro no hay problema.

2D : okey ya vuelvo no te vallas ! jaj . decía mientras se alejaba corriendo como un niño pequeño.

noodle: ahh , ojala nunca cambies...

esa noche era perfecta la mejor noche de todas , y pensar que despues de esa hermosa noche, se avecinaría la peor de las desgracias , la peor escena de todas.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 7

**ennnnnnnnnnn finnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn **

**bueno hasta aca puede llegar a escribir, perdón ya se que me salio re pero re corto XD **

**bueno como siempre perdonen las faltas de ortografía , les agradezco de corazón a todos los que leen mi fic y me dejan reviews dencerio gracias ! gracias ! no saben lo feliz que me hacen ! saber que alguien se toma un poco de su tiempo en leer mi historia :D **

**estoo fue todo por hoy espero que les aya gustado, nos vemos!**

**chau chau **


End file.
